<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come A Little Closer by Vivre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802204">Come A Little Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivre/pseuds/Vivre'>Vivre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Ryuji's leg gets hurt again and Akiren helps him, Tenderness, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivre/pseuds/Vivre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger is all to familiar to Ryuji, but love?</p><p>He couldn't say he knew much about that at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come A Little Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Ryuji, a lot of his problems were solved with anger and action. It was something familiar to him, something he recognized as an answer to almost everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any adult who had ever done him wrong, he would curse and fight with all his might. He wasn’t afraid of the sharpness of his own tongue, or any trouble it brought afterward. One word he knew through and through deep in his rebellious soul was conviction- and his own was strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji had understood in his mind that this same anger was in others too. He remembers the eagerness of the track team as they took up Ryuji’s offers to make amends, they gladly took their anger and slugged Ryuji good. The same could be said for Kamoshida- the sick bastard always vented his frustrations on innocent bystanders- he had the knee to prove it. Of course there was one ugly mark of anger he experienced early on in his life...the very seed that bore itself into the crevices of Ryuji’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shitty man that he knew as his father was always angry. When he wasn’t using his hands to throw away the family's money, he was using them to hit. At first the brunt of the action would fall onto his mom, but the young Ryuji couldn’t bear to see her like that- the kind nurturing woman he loved covered in purple bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers one day standing up to his father. His fist hurt like hell on contact, but it felt good. Ryuji wanted that feeling to last forever, but it wouldn’t. His dad only grew more angry, and his threats more severe. However, they stopped being about his mom and instead turned towards him. It didn’t matter though. As long as the bruises were not on his mother, Ryuji’s skin could bleed and purple and he wouldn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much rage. So many hands looking to solve their problems with force, Ryuji understood all too well. This was all he knew, so then why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were the hands placed on him so delicate? Why did they touch him with care and kindness?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling was so foreign it almost made him uncomfortable. He shifted on the bed and gripped the sheets in a balled fist, yet he was unable to turn his gaze elsewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren…” He looked below him to the teen sitting on the floor. “I could do this myself y’know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed in response, continuing to massage Ryuji’s bad leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Ren it ain’t any trouble.” He sat back a little; his palms no longer clinged to the bed. Ryuji let out a sigh- one expressing momentary bliss. The tenderness in Ren’s fingers really knew where to work their magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I was going to say. So you know- stop worrying about it.” Ren continued to knead parts of Ryuji’s calf as he spoke. “Wouldn’t be much of a friend to watch you get hurt, and then ask you to fix yourself up right after.” He kept at it, gently reducing any pain Ryuji felt before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hurt, my leg just started ta’ act up,” his voice sounded a bit quiet, admittedly strange for Ryuji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looked like you fell pretty hard.” His palms rubbed with a bit more force. “Our charge captain needs to be in tip top shape.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two, below them you could still hear the clattering of plates and silverware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When neither of them dared to speak, the cafe spoke for them. Creaking and the sound of the door bell ringing reminded them where they were, or how loud they were allowed to be. In this spacious quiet, Ren took his attention to his task, unable to think about who he was so intimately caressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew if there was too much thought, his confidence would dissipate quickly. As he had been working away at Ryuji for a few minutes already, he decided it was okay to move forward. His hands made their way above Ryuji’s knee and began smoothening his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon the contact, Ryuji held his breath and turned his attention to the other boy. He could feel his own heartbeat in every limb of his body, with how close Ren was, he hoped it wasn’t terribly noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren moved the basketball shorts Ryuji had on a bit further up his leg- exposing a bit more of his skin for Ren to pay mind to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The touch of another boy, so fleeting and intense. With each prod and rub, Ryuji felt his heart patter against its cage. He felt if he moved even an inch, Ren would run away like a deer startled by the sound of a twig snapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The uneasiness he had before was almost nonexistent, now he couldn’t focus anywhere else besides Ren. It was incredible to see their leader- someone so tactical and fierce in battle- showing sweetness to him alone. He was fixated on him, if their eyes met he wouldn’t be able to turn away. Shifting the weight of his head to one side of his shoulder- Ryuji uttered suddenly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so good to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji appeared as if he didn’t even know he said anything at all. His expression remained neutral, maybe he thought it was quiet enough that no one would hear, or he simply said it in his mind. Ren on the other hand was astonished. His eyes were wide and his movements stopped completely- his arms closely clutching the other teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller pair of eyebrows knitted closely together, realizing what he said earlier. Ryuji’s newly tanned skin began to pink, he covered the lower half of his face and stumbled on his words. Despite the obvious embarrassment, he maintained eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well I mean… You are always helping me.” His voice started to raise, “With everything! My problems, everything! You hear me out n’ stay by my side… and now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They relished in the stillness of the cafe once more, this time no sound came from below. Nothing was there to fill the in between- no clinking dishes or small voices- just their hushed breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji.” Ren’s eyes softened, they looked like large almonds. Their roundness eased Ryuji, who awaited his answer. “It’s because I care about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Foreal?” His boyish response was so tiny, as if he was being considerate of his volume for the first time ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle slipped from his lips, “Yes. Is that so strange?” He comfortably sat his hands on top of Ryuji’s knee, then tilted his head to the side. Almost like he was taunting him, acting cutesy like that. “Do you not believe me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Ryuji shook his head. “No, I do. N’ even if it was a lie, I would still appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” A smile planted across his face, “You are too nice to say something like that without meaning it.” His cheeks deepened the smile, they almost hid his now narrow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ryuji’s small eyebrows raised, and at this moment he appeared so sweet. Ren was so confused how anyone could think otherwise. This boy, a no good delinquent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, thank you.” The blond patted the top of Ren’s curly locks, and laughed sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The top of his head felt warm. Ryuji’s hands were a bit heavy, and the feeling was quick, but he wished it lasted a little while more. He longed for that sort of contact with his best friend. Here he was alone in his room- where he had been massaging Ryuji for over half an hour- yet it was him rubbing the top of his head that drove him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s outward appearance didn’t falter, but there was a constant hammer thudding against his chest. He could feel the rims of his earlobe redden with shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren brushed the top of his hair back into place; unfocused gaze blank on the floor. He swept some of his hair behind his ears- the heat pooled around his head burned. When he felt he could think straight, he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well- how does your leg feel now?” He sounded a bit proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I feel, like, reborn or somethin’.” Ryuji stretched his legs out in front of him, with Ren still sandwiched between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you ever need me to help you again, I’ll do it.” Ryuji’s leg brushed his own folded legs, only for a moment. He didn’t understand what made him do it, but he reached out again for Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran the tips of his digits up the front of his leg- gliding across the flat of the bone carefully- like a vow to keep his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s actions only further confused Ryuji. He never had anything to offer Ren. At first he felt confident in the powers of his Persona, but as their numbers grew, he felt more meaningless and small. Was he really so special? He didn’t particularly think so. He was temperamental, foolish, and brash. Everyone told him so; he knew it to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Ren took that time to ease his worries and pains with those overworked hands of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Ryuji’s head swayed with disbelief, “I don’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, Ren looked at Ryuji “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I just think I was lucky to meet you, it feels like… you might’ve been the best thing that happened to me. I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He interrupted him, but his words didn’t seem to have any malice in them. Interested in what he was going to say next, Ryuji leaned in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hesitated, but he took Ryuji’s hands in his. Firmly, their gaze met each other. Ren’s thumb brushed over his, with fingers interlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so quick to talk down on yourself. You’ve been as much help to me as you say I’ve been to you.” He sounded so serious now, he pulled Ryuji’s hands close to his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no words Ryuji could say. He stayed silent and pouted slightly, blush softly speckled across his face. It felt awkward for him to hear these words so genuinely from another person- he wasn’t exactly accustomed to it. To dispel his discomfort, he began to laugh. However, there was no sign of his usual playful twinge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost sound like you are confessin’.” He joked, but was there some semblance of truth to it? After all this time, he still lounged on Ren’s bed; he sat there holding his hands as they discussed such unspoken things. What exactly did Ryuji hope for as he said that? He didn’t actually know himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frozen, Ren looked for the right answer. The only thing Ryuji could do was stare; the palpitations he was experiencing were gruesomely strenuous, and his palms were warm with sweat. In his head, he scorned himself for saying that.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly mop in front of him was so silent, his presence almost faded away. His face read something of a cross between fear and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was definitely a new sight to behold, and Ryuji didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was overcome with that same protective urge from some time ago- the one he braved when his mother was being abused. He felt that anger again, but it was not directed towards anyone. Instead it bubbled up inside him, maybe because he knew what that scared look in Ren’s profile meant. His own hands trembled the same as Ren’s, and he gripped his hands tight. This time, he would be there for him. Ryuji would listen the way Ren always had, for him...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Ren-Ren?” He prodded, no response was given. “I’m sorry man, was that insensitive? Did I say somethin’ out of line? It was a joke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet there was still nothing. Trying to break the quiet, Ryuji kept talking. Coyly keeping their hands bound together, as he attempted to fill the void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not like a mean joke. I was just playing! I didn’t mean like-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. He finally spoke, and with his name nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ryuji croaked out. He hoped his voice didn’t sound as hoarse as he thought it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I tell you something?” The voice that spoke had come out so unassuming, the opposite of what he bore as the leader of the Phantom Thieves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man.” God, his throat felt so dry. Anticipation of what Ren might or might not say scratched him up, and every second that passed only worsened the feeling. If it was what he thought he was going to say, he wished he’d say it already. The long pauses in the conversation worried him, it was selfish, but he wanted unchallenged trust from Ren. He had known him the longest right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he couldn’t be here for Ren in his time of need, who else could? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another change appeared on Ren’s face- hesitation. Whatever it was he was struggling to get out, it looked as if he wanted to take it all back, but he knew it was too late for that. He pulled his hands away from Ryuji, preparing himself for the next few words he dared to utter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those escaped words flew slowly into his ears. It took a second to process them, and understand what he said. However, disbelief still lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji Sakamoto.” It was painful to say- Ren hoped he wouldn’t have to do it a third time. He braced whatever rejection that might come next, he took Ryuji’s gaze unto his own- eyes unwavering. “I’m sorry that was weird of me right? I touched you… and here you thought it was so innocent, but I guess I had other reasons why…. I’m a bad friend, Ryuji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU… HUH? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A bad friend?” Ryuji knocked a closed fist on Ren’s forehead. His action surprised Ren, who went wide eyed and suppressed a laugh, he could only guess Ryuji was trying to lighten the mood. “Are you listening to yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ren definitely calmed down a bit, but still desired an answer. “What do you think I am then, If not a bad friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are an </span>
  <em>
    <span>AMAZING </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.” He threw his arms up and waved them around, circling them dramatically in the air. “And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. He heard Ren’s breath briefly stop. Unconsciously, he held it in, making no noise. It was obvious Ren was putting a lot on the line here, he knew that whatever reply he decided to give must be thoughtful and sincere. But in all honesty, Ryuji didn’t even know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never had a thing for a guy before, never thought a passing stranger was cute, never. But here with Ren, it was different wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time with him felt tranquil, next to his side he truly had a place he belonged. The years before he met Ren was nothing but turbulence, everyone wanted to hurt him, blame him, scorn him. It made his adolescence nothing but a struggle to the point he could only view others as enemies- always keeping the walls around him high. Then he met Ren. At first he just felt bad for him- it was like looking into a mirror. When he observed the way people treated Ren, it was all too familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it all changed the day he stood over Ryuji, standing up for him, protecting him. He stood between him and his abuser, strong and defiant. The blue angry flames that stirred around him divided them from Kamoshida- all while carefully circling around Ryuji, holding him from the reach of the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji trusted him. He cared for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Ryuji started to speak, his voice was almost a whisper, “...Kinda scared of what I’m ‘bout to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ren nervously chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Wait don’t be, you don’t have to be!” He blurted out. “I’m just scared because I never admitted something like this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Ren’s question faltered, shaking as it left his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, too.” He said so very timidly, blush prominent on his face, and eyes that were unable to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- are you being serious?” Ren’s own face lit up. He slowly slid his hands closer to Ryuji’s, not yet grabbing them. When they were only millimeters away, he stopped, looked at the other boy, and waited for a sign to continue. In response, Ryuji took the initiative, he took Ren in his own clammy hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry…” He apologized for the state of his palms, Ren could only laugh at how cute he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” A contagious smile spread on Ren’s face, “It doesn’t matter to me, it is the least of my worries.” With excitement, he swung their joined hands up and down in small motions, and toyed with Ryuji’s fingers. The way Ren acted, it was like they had already been dating for a while, the comfort he displayed naturally came out of him as if he was craving this type of domesticity from Ryuji in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait slow down!” Panic arose in his voice, and the redness of his face deepened to a darker shade. “Your embarassin’ me.” Hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and prickled. Eyes fixated on the floor; Ryuji had quickly run out of things to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got carried away” Ren seemed especially apologetic, he unlinked their hands, and cusped his own close. His nature wasn’t his usual confident self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” All too eager, Ryuji pulled them back together. “I don’t mind, I’m just…..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at a loss for words. Ren watched as he tried to gather his thoughts into one place; unable to express what he was feeling, he decided to help him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inexperienced?” Ren added, unsure if that was what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not exactly used to this stuff.” Ryuji shyly admitted. Whether it be matters of the heart, or simply being with another guy- this was all too new. However, he didn’t want to say all that right now, as he feared it would lead to a conversation he wasn’t ready to explore at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. That’s fine, we can take things bit by bit. Whatever pace fits for you, Ryuji.” Ren flashed a captivating smile, and the dim light of his attic room unfairly framed him with a soft glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looked beautiful, and Ryuji felt lucky to know that Ren’s affection was mutual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ren.” He called out to his friend in a soothing tone, waiting for him to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention wasn’t vocalized, he merely hummed and nodded- giving Ryuji the chance to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could we… Could I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to talk, he stumbled over himself. He was unable to hide behind a mask or even play cool; Ryuji continued to flub his sentence and slowly pieced a coherent question together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a blanket of quiet casted over the two; they both stared at one another hoping the other would make the first move. Ren closed his eyes shut, and the long eyelashes that fanned over his cheek seemed to invite Ryuji over. This was his chance to make a move, and he was more than happy to comply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brush of his fingers caressed Ren’s cheeks-  letting him know to anticipate the touch of their lips. Ren, with closed eyes, was anxiously awaiting the contact, and Ryuji’s hands placed so wholesomely only made his heart run rampant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment's notice, Ryuji placed his lips so modestly on his. He never would’ve guessed their ‘delinquent’ leader could melt so easily under his touch. He never knew that he was capable of such sweetness with those hateful hands of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart from each other, they both shared an equally reddening blush. The two  shared in an intoxicating smile from the nature of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, look who turned into quite the gentleman.” Ren commented on the chaste actions of Ryuji that he found so appealing, “You’ve made a fool of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I… steal your heart?” He laughed, winked, and all with a silly little grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d ruin the moment.” Rolling his eyes, he pushed his hand into Ryuji’s face. But he wasn’t at all angry, he tried to quell a chuckle as the blond boy obnoxiously kissed the palm of his hands. Ren dryly complained about the slobber Ryuji was putting on him and weakly pushed him away; while Ryuji toppled into him, giving him a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crashed on the hardwood floor- Ren’s covers strewn around them- loud laughter filled their lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want Ryuji to be taken care of, Atl*s tried to make us believe his own friends would bully him and I call BS on that. ESPECIALLY considering he is an abuse survivor and by multiple people, nah man he deserves to be treated nice.</p><p>Ryuji sakamoto is a GREAT boy, anyways thanks for reading! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>